Sepultados bajo el olvido
by Flow483
Summary: La novia de Tom o Bill presenta una seria enfermedad psíquica, lo cual le traerá consecuencias a futuro si está dispuesta a seguir con el amor de su hombre.


**Sepultados bajo el olvido**

By Flow

Aún recuerdo como te conocí. Viniste con tu hermano desde la planta baja tan solo para hablarme. Desde la primera mirada que cruzamos me fue imposible no verte una y otra vez, eras todo lo que siempre había soñado. Algunas chicas te conocían en la escuela, a decir verdad, muchas. Esa tarde cálida de Noviembre, había sido irrepetible y como ninguna otra. No quería ni deseaba soñar despierta imaginando una novela que sabía que probablemente en la extravaganza de mis sueños podía ser real mientras mi corazón se despedazaba al notar que eras un imposible para mí.

A decir verdad, eras muy simpático, además de lindo ¿Cómo no caer rendida ante tus brazos aguardando por alguna esperanza del destino? Hablamos, puedo decir que comenzaba a caerte bien o eso pensaba. Intercambiamos números de celular, tu hermano había estado charlando muy felizmente con mi amiga, ambas estabamos lo suficientemente felices.

Ese día al llegar a mi hogar me fue imposible concentrar la poca fuerza mental que aún poseía en la tarea, mis pensamientos divagaban hacia ti sin alguna razón aparente. Quería tenerte frente a mí nuevamente. A la hora de conciliar el sueño, apareciste otra vez, quería sacarte de mi cabeza. Tan solo te conocía hacia unas horas y ya causabas estragos en mi mente. No deseaba ilusionarme con amores cuando sabía perfectamente el final.

Finalmente, la hora de la escuela llegó. Te encontré, o te busqué, por los pasillos. Estabas nuevamente con Tom, sonreías sin dudarlo un segundo. Que precioso eras, en ese entonces hubiera sido dificil encontrar a una sola muchacha que no te viera y muera internamente por tenerte, tan cual me había pasado a mí. Charlamos sobre diferentes temas, pero siempre teniendo en cuenta que yo moría por conocerte y por lo que parecía, tú a mí.

Las palabras que jamás creí que saldrían de tu boca resonaron una y otra vez en mi mente ese día. El hecho de pensar que dentro de todas las chicas que tenías a tu alrededor y yo hubiera sido la única con privilegios de ser la "elegida" me hacía muy feliz, llevando a consecuencias como ser más elocuente y simpática, sabiendo que yo era todo lo contrario. Sí, me habías invitado a vernos fuera de la escuela. No me importaba que la oficialidad de la cita estuviera en duda, con simples palabras habías alegrado toda una semana gris.

Contando los días. Tortura por parte del calendario. No soportaba un segundo más. Necesitaba que ese día llegase. Hasta que finalmente, lo hizo.

Desperté más temprano de lo normal, los nervios acudían como en todas las situaciones por las cuales había estado esperando tanto tiempo. No pude volver a descansar, por lo tanto me dirigí hacia el baño para tomar una ducha y comenzar a vestirme. No pensaba ir tan arreglada, debo admitirlo, el chico me quitaba el sueño, pero sería sobreactuar la realidad si lo hiciera. Tomé un jean y un buzo oscuro, sabía que era obsesivo por su apariencia, pero yo no era así.

Llegó la hora. Partí hacia nuestro lugar de encuentro. Estaba bastante nerviosa, pero sabía que me calmaría apenas comenzaramos a hablar. Un par de minutos más tarde, llegó él y su hermano, de la mano de otra chica. Saludé a los tres y desde ese momento, seguimos por caminos diferentes. Fuimos a una cafetería, teníamos tanto en común que no lo había notado antes, algo bastante particular. Cada vez me perdía más en sus perfectas facciones, el brillo de sus ojos y la personalidad tan cautivante que tenía.

Nos marchamos de allí, comenzaba a llenarse de gente y nos imposibilitaba hablar tranquilamente. A orillas de un río comenzamos lo que habíamos dejado, por fin no teníamos como impedimento aquella mesa molesta. Nos acercabamos cada vez más, el tiempo corría a velocidades jamás imaginadas por mí. La noche comenzó a caer, la temperatura descendía. Tu brazo se ubicó en mis hombros, era todo tan irreal. Comenzaba a sentir frío y leves temblores me sacudían, los sentiste e intentaste calmarlos dándome el abrazo más lindo que alguna vez había tenido.

Los segundos se marchaban pero permanecían marcados bajo fuego en mi memoria. No quería dejarte ir, jamás. En ese poco tiempo que había logrado conocerte, noté que eras indispensable para mí, eras más que el oxígeno, más que la vida en sí. Lo que parecía el momento perfecto se vio arruinado cuando la fría lluvia comenzó a caer sobre nosotros, corrimos intentando refugiarnos, pero ambos sabíamos que era inutil.

Luego de varios minutos de correr bajo la intensa tormenta, encontramos algún lugar donde quedarnos hasta que el diluvio cese. Eras tan tierno, increíble que un chico fuera así, me sorprendías. Nuestros brazos entrelazados, respirando el aire del otro, confiando en la calidez del abrazo ajeno y por sobre todo, el cariño que tan rápidamente te habías ganado, todo transcurría a velocidades inimaginables. ¿Por qué justo ahora?

No supe cómo, ni estaba interesada en intentar sacaruna conclusión de cómo ocurrío, el hecho es que en ese momento, tus labios eran de mí propiedad y nadie podía cambiarlo. Me acariciabas con toda la ternuraque nunca había sido capaz de sentir, me hacías volar por lo más altos niveles del cielo, me obligabas a imaginar finales de cuentos de hadas teniendonos a ambos como protagonistas. Eras demasiado para mí.

Momentos culminantes y eternos, etéreo recuerdo. El día había llegado a su fin, no podía pedir nada más, todo había sido tan perfecto y certero. Regresé a mi hogar un poco más tarde de la cuenta, pero mi sonrisa fue un motivo de salvación de mi castigo. Me dirigí a la cama, estaba cansada y quería revivir lo bien que la había pasado ese día.

Apenas desperté recuerdo haber tenido los intensos rayos del sol sobre mi rostro, impidiendo que siga durmiendo. No me sentía bien, una razón desconocida me causaba cierto malestar. Dolor quizás. Me enredé entre las sábanas, al hacerlo sentí como mis brazos chocaban contra algo similar a una la estructura de una caja de madera, lo ignoré por completo. Caminé unos pasos alejandome de mi cama, todo se sentía tan extraño. Tomé mi camisa para vestirme e ir a la escuela, pero el asombro y el desconocimiento afloraron al momento. Un cuchillo, ensangrentado. Con fuertes temblores sacudiendo mi cuerpo lo tomé, deslicé suavemente un dedo por su cuchilla, observaba con atención la sangre seca y oscura. Levanté la vista, marcas carentes de significado gravadas allí. Palpeaba mis paredes, ¿Qué era todo eso?

Intentando aislar mi mente de aquello, me dirigí a la cocina. Encendí la televisión, noticias abrumadoras. El conductor recitaba cada pocos segundos una frase que me sonaba extraña pero a la vez demasiado dolorosa como para creerla. "_Cantante de Devilish extrañamente masacrado y encontrado muerto a metros de su hogar_". Inhalé y exhalé. Una y otra vez, en busca de algúna razón que me haga creer que tan solo se encontraba mintiendo. No la hubo. Me fue imposible no comenzar a llorar en ese mismo momento, hacía tan poco que te conocía y tanto que te había aprendido a querer. ¿Por qué tú, Bill? ¿Quién era capaz de cometer semejante atrocidad? Iba a averiguarlo, eso era más que seguro.

Con las lágrimas nublando mi visión volví a mi habitación, había olvidado mi bolso para ir a la escuela. La busqué con la mirada pero en lo único que mis ojos fueron capaces de captar la atención fue en la caja negra que sobresalía desde mis sábanas blancas. Me arrimé hacia ella, con las manos sudorosas la tomé y procuré abrirla lentamente. El asco me invadió, ¿Acaso qué era eso? Tomando un lápiz de mi mesa de luz lo volteé e inmediatamente, la repugnancia volvió a mí al saber de qué se trataba.

Puro dolor. Sufrimiento incandescente. Incesante culpabilidad. Era su corazón. Quizás él me lo había entregado en forma simbólica, literal e irreal también. El interior de la caja se encontraba bañado en sangre mientras que el órgano humano lentamente entraba en descomposición ¿Cómo habría llegado hasta aquí? Visibilidad escasa. Nula.

Seguía sin entender. Mi respiración volvía a la normalidad. Observaba aquél símbolo yacer inerte frente a mis ojos, con un dedo lo acariciaba, una y otra vez, permitiendome llegar a la suavidad de la carne humana. No más ira, no más dolor. Una risa macabra y siniestra salía de mis labios. Estaba feliz. Respiraba el aire de tu muerte, el oxígeno de tu derrota. Yo, Ina, era conciente de todo, era la dueña absoluta de tu corazón en todo sentido, era la culpable de todo. Mis tantos 'yo' eran responsables de todo, pero aún así, eso no lo sabría nadie, yo tenía tu órgano de mayor importancia sentimental y tu estabas muerto mientras estabas siendo consumido por el tiempo, el polvo y los gusanos.


End file.
